crystalsagafandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal Saga Frequently Asked Questions
'Item and Equipment Related Questions' Also see Item Basic Guide 'I want to equip an Equipment but its says "only useable by characters above"' Calm down, you need to level up at the required level so you could use it. 'How can I enchant my Equipment?' Click Enchant in your Bag or inventory (B) then place your equipment in the middle square. Then, place Magic Dusts, Crystals, Stones, etc. If it succeeds, it will become stronger. If your Weapon reaches +7, it glows. e.g. "Shining Orb +7,8,9,10 etc. 'How do I use a Socketing Rod?' *First, Make sure you have a Socketing Rod *Open up your Inventory. On the right will be a button labeled Socket. Click it. *A window will appear. Drag the gear you want to add sockets to into the top slot. Click on the blocked slots. The bottom slot will then fill up, telling you how many Socketing Rods you need, and of what kind. *If you have the number required in your inventory, click "Add Socket". Voila! You can then drag Gems into the open sockets via the same interface. 'How do I use Lucky/Ancient Coins?' *Ancient Coins are dropped off of level 30+ monsters (Elites and World Bosses tend to carry them more often). To transform an Ancient Coin into a Lucky Coin, double click on it. (This will cost you 15 silver.) *When you have enough, take the Lucky Coins to the Wishing Well in Starglade, 156, Y: 96. Click on her, and choose "Toss a Lucky Coin". If you have enough, you'll toss it-- if you don't, a window opens up telling you how many you need. *The number you need to throw resets daily. The first throw is 3 coins, then 6, 9, 12, and finally 15. After you throw 15 coins, you can't throw any more until the next day, at which point it starts at 3 again. 'I am out of potions! Where can I get more?' There is a Potion vendor in each city, you may buy potions here. Also, you may farm monsters to receive potions. 'I saw someone with a +5 weapon. How do I upgrade mine?' Press "B" and open your bag. Then click on on Enchant button on the right side. You use Enchantment Crystals (Item Mall) or Magic Dusts (from elite mobs and bosses) to enchant. 'What is a Bonfire/Torch?' Bonfires a.k.a. Torches are random "drops" from enemies. Just being near a bonfire gives you EXP every 3 seconds! The EXP gained is based on your level. They can also be received or purchased through some events. 'What do the colors of each gear mean?' As quoted from the game: "The color that frames the items tells you how rare it is." No Border-Color – original " Green – Outstanding(Very common) Blue – Magic(Common) Yellow – Pristine(Rare) Purple – Epic(Very Rare) Orange – Legendary(Extreme Rare) 'Where do I get a Crystal Essence Vial?' You purchase it from the Item Mall. 'How do I use Gem Coupons?' Go to the Event Master (in either Starglade or Tree of Life) and click on "Gem Exchange". Select the type of coupon you are redeeming and then the type of gem you want. 'What is that shadowy figure in the corner? What is durability?' If you look at your weapon stats you will see that it has something called durability. When your durability gets low, you will need to repair it, and this can be done at any shop. When looking at the figure in the corner the part that has changed color means that piece of equipment needs repairing. The closer the color gets to red, the lower its remaining durability is. 'How do I repair Items?' To repair Items go to any shop and click the "Repair All" button, or to individually select items, click the "Repair" button then click the item that needs to be repaired. If you select "Normal Repair" the item's max durability will be lowered. Selecting "Max Repair" is more expensive but does not lower the item's durability. 'Why is auto-heal not working any more even though I added more orbs?' In a recent update, an option was added in the the System panel to let you turn auto-heal and auto-restore mana on and off so that players don't waste orbs outside of dungeons. The System panel can be opened by clicking the little gears in the lower right corner above the sound control. if theres a check,means it will work. 'What does Crystal Essence do? I can't seem to figure out what to do with it.' Crystal essence is used in upgrading Soul and also has uses in certain events. 'How do I get the Crystal Essence for upgrading soul and other stuff?' You automatically recieve 2 Crystal Essence (CE) for every 15 seconds of online time. However, the CE stops accumulating once you fill the meter, until you use some fo it. You can also get CE by purchasing Essence Vial (Full) from other players which adds 500 CE to your meter. You can buy Essence Vial (Empty) from the crystal shop for 20 crystal, which takes 500 of your CE and gives you a Essence Vial (Full) which you cna sell to other players. 'How do I use Crystal Essence?' You must first buy the Crystal Essence Vials from the store with crystals and fill them from your inventory. Upon reaching level 30, Crystal Essence can be used when you upgrade Soul. You may save them in your Vault if you buy the vials early or are having trouble deciding what Soul you wish to have, as your choice is permanent. 'In the Item Mall, there is a section to buy stuff for coupons. Where do I get these coupons?' You get 2 coupons for every hour you're online. (However, you get 4 coupons per hour, if you're a VIP.) I, also, believe you get coupons for collecting your daily salary (Captain rank or above) from King Valcroy. The amount received depends on your Nobility (Honor) Rank. Click the gift box icon next to minimap for the hourly coupons. 'How much should I sell (Insert Item Name Here) for?' The price depends on your server, check other shops to see what people are selling them for then sell it for around the same price. 'What are Celestial Fragarachs?' Celestial Fragarachs give you lots of PATK and MATK. You can use them if your Level 40 or Above. 'How do i obtain Celestial Fragarach?' *Make Sure you have Fragarach Mold, Frageron Soul Essence x5 and Ice Shard x1 *Open up your Inventory (B) and Click on "Frageron Forge" *Click on "Forge" 'Is Celestial Fragarach' Powerful? Yes. 'Wings Related Questions.' 'Where do you get Wings? How do I get Wings?' Complete the level 20 quest. 'I have Wings but I don't know how to upgrade them. Can you tell me how?' First, you must acquire Heroic Wings. ("They can be obtained by buying it from the Item Shop, via bosses, generally in bosses level 30 or greater; bought from player shops or can be gained through exchanging honour badges through General Krahn in Starglade.") Then, press "J" to open up an interface titled "Battle Wings". You must possess the sufficient amount of Heroic Wings before you can upgrade your wings, however. If you do have enough Heroic Wings, then press "Forge" (located on the bottom of the interface). If you're lucky, your wings should be upgraded. For more information, see the Wings page on our wiki. 'Pet and Mount Related Questions' 'I see people riding around on Panthers and Scorpions, why am I stuck with a turtle?' You need to purchase Mount Upgrade Tokens from the Item Mall. (They are also obtainable from dungeons vault+ hard+). After that Press "N" to open the mount interface. Click on your mount and click transform. Visit our Mount page for a list of mounts and how to get them. 'How do I catch Pet ?' You can only catch pets on Monster Island. You go through a tutorial on how to do it, but if you forget here's a small reference. #Talk to a "Beastmaster" NPC in a town. Click "Tame Pet" and travel to the appropriate Island where the pet you want to catch is found. #Make sure you have some Pet Scrolls on the appropriate Level! You cannot use say, "Use Level 20 scrolls on a Level 10 pet". They must be the right scrolls. (Don't waste money and time, get the right one!) #Use it on an enemy on the Island. If you succeed, you tamed the pet! (Weakening monsters offers a better chance of taming them.) 'Why can't I catch Pet? I want one!' Are you the right level? Do you have the right level Pet Scrolls? Remember, you need to be using Scrolls that are equal to the pet you want to catch, as well as you need to be the same level or higher as the pet you want to catch. 'What are Baby/Morphed Pets, and how do I get one?' Baby Pets start at Level 1, meaning they have more chances to gain stats based on their aptitudes. They also have more levels to gain, meaning more chances at learning a skill. Morphed Pets are pets that look different, tend to have better chances to learn skills, and have inherently higher aptitudes than regular pets. 'Do Baby/Morphed pets spawn with that in their name?' Yes, Baby Pets will look the same as the regular monster, but have "Baby ". Morphed Pets will look different, as well as having "Morphed " 'What is Aptitude? What is Maturity?' Maturity determines how much stats a pet will gain upon leveling. Aptitude determines how those points will be allocated. 'I liked the game on Facebook, but I don't have my Boxing Bear Pet!' Whoa now, calm down. You need to first accept the "I Can Has Bear Quest", have a pet slot open, and have 1 crystal! Just because liking the game appears on your Facebook instantly doesn't mean your pet will. The game servers need time to validate the fact that "yes, you did, indeed, like the game on Facebook". After a while, a quest will appear in your chat log to turn in to an NPC in Starglade. Turn that quest in once you receive it, and you get your Boxing Bear! For more information, see the Pets page on our wiki. 'Player Related Questions' 'Can you reset your attributes? How do I reset my attributes?' Buy the Attribute Reset Card from Item Mall or from another player. 'How do I reset my skills? When do I get a free skill reset? The game said I get a chance to reset my skills soon!' You have to use an item called Sands of Time. You can get a free one at level 50 or from Dragon Hunts, the Crystal Shop, Guild Benefit Points, Uber Leveler Packs, or via other players who are selling it. 'How do people get VIP status? It says I'm VIP but I don't see it?' Click on the "Gift box" icon next to minimap, and it should state your VIP level. You can't see your VIP status on you, but other people can. All players are currently granted a 3-day pass for VIP status. 'How do I link my co-ordinates in chat?' Look at the minimap at your top right. In the bottom-left corner of the minimap are coordinates. Click them. You can also click the name of the area at the top of the minimap. 'How to link a things in Chat? Like grape?' *You hold on to the 'CTRL' on your keyboard and you press the item that is in your backpack. *You can link to a NPC by holding 'CTRL' and then press on the NPC in your window. (needs to be in physical presence.) *To link a location you only need to view the minimap in your upper left corner and do a simple click on the numbers that stands. For an example: X:78 Y:15. This will copy down the information to the chat. 'Can I change my characters appearance?' Not really, each class and gender have a set look, and all equipment that can normally be received has the same look. Different sets of Special Equipment have different looks. Additional hairstyles and clothes can be purchased from the item shop. See Clothes for more details and prices. 'How can I add other players as friends? ' : First Method *First, you may press "O" (or click on the "Friends" icon located between the "Quest" icon and the "Party" icon) to open the "Friends" menu/interface. Then, you type in the name of the person whom you wish to add in the box below the two-intersecting hearts. Finally, you click the "Add" button adjacent to the box. : Second Method *You left click on the person whom you wish to befriend. Then, you click on that person's portrait, and 8 options should appear after you click on the person's portrait. If it isn't obvious enough, by this point, click on the third option from the top ("Add as Friend"), and you've successfully added someone as a friend! 'It says my friend is offline when he isn't.' This, most likely, a glitch. You may choose to relog or ignore the glitch. 'PVP and Dungeon Related Questions' 'How do I enter PvP Mode?' (ATTENTION! NOT For PvP servers only) (NOTE: CAN be used if you're in a PvE server) First off, look up by your character portrait in the top left corner. There will be 1 of 5 words beside your name: Peace, Justice, Evil, Party, or Guild. Click on this word to change what mode you're in. (Note: You can only attack other players once you are above Level 20, and your targets must be Level 20+ as well.) Each Mode has a different group of people you can attack. Peace Mode means you can't attack anyone. You can still be attacked by Evil Players. Justice Mode means you can ONLY hit players in evil mode Evil Mode means you can hit anyone. Guild Mode means you can hit everyone in other guilds. Party Mode means you can hit everyone in other partys. 'I'm being attacked by another player, why cant I attack back? How do I attack someone else?' On the top left of screen, click on Peace and change to Justice to kill PK'ers(red names) or evil to kill anyone. 'Help! I PK'ed someone and I have a Red Name! How do I get rid of it?' Check your Character Panel by hitting "C", or clicking the first icon from the left on your hotbar. The "PK Level" shown is how long you have to wait for your red name to go away. 1 PK Level = 1 Hour of waiting 'Will I lose items if I participate in PvP activity or if I die from being PK'ed?' If you participate in pk activities you will gain what is called 'pk levels', the higher your pk level the more chance you are to drop items from your inventory. To view your pk level open your character window. More information about PK'ing can be found here. 'It says I can do a level 25 dungeon? Where is it?' The level 25 dungeon, Indigo Blight, can be found in Himeng Valley by talking to Monkov the Dream Master in the middle of the map. 'If there's a level 25 dungeon, is there any higher level dungeons? If so, then where?' There's a level 30 dungeon called Revenant's Vault, and it can be found by talking to Sutton in the Twilight Caverns, which is in the Twilight Plains. There are also many other dungeons for levels 45, 55, 65, 75, and 85, which you can learn about in the Dungeons tab of the Event panel. 'I received the 'Not the Boss of Me' quest from the Quartermaster, and it says that I need to kill Vega the Mad, but there is no link to take me there. Where is Vega and how do I get there?' Vega the Mad, like all bosses in the Not the Boss fo Me quest, is the final boss in a dungeon. Vega specifically is the boss for the level 30 dungeon called Revenant's Vault. The boss that you are told to kill from that quest are based on what dungeon you are currently a tthe best level for - for instance, if you are level 45-54, you will be told to kill Vicelot, the final boss from Blood Coliseum, the eleventh 45+ dungeon. The quest should tell you what dungeon the boss is in.if your 75-80,you will be told to kill hitomi,the first boss in Psychodelica. When I try to enter a dungeon by myself, it tells me "must be in same party." What does that mean? In order to enter a dungeon you need ot be in a party. Open the Party panel by pressing the "p" key or by clicking the icon, then click "Create party." Now you can go into the dungeon, by yourself or with friends in your party. 'Do I need to be in the same Instance as my party when entering a dungeon?' Contrary to popular belief, you DO NOT need to be in the same instance. It's due to that you're all end up in the same instance. e.g. If you enter from L4, and your party mates enter from L2, you'll all end up in L1 anyways! 'Training and Quest Related Questions' 'I want to level up fast and efficiently!' Before level 20, the fastest way to level up is following the various quests. Once you reach level 20, there will be various interactive activities waiting for you. Find a party or Guild. You will also be able to join a number of battlegrounds and dungeons. 'I don't enjoy farming!' Besides battle grounds and dungeons, there are various daily quests and activities, including: Blessed Bath, Redemption, The Training, and Seed of life. 'I am tired of killing monsters!' You may activate AFK mode, allowing you to attack surrounding monsters and enemies automatically. Or do some daily quests. 'I just accepted a quest and I don't know where to go next!' Don't know how to find a NPC? Simply click on the name in the Quest Log. The system will create a path that will lead you to your target. Additionally, once you open the map and click anywhere on the map, the system create the path for you. 'I ran out of quests but I don't know where to level up. So where do I go?' If you click the "W" button under the mini-map it will open the World Map, and it will display the level ranges of the monsters in every area. Kill monsters 3 levels higher than you for max exp (this was gotten from a tip off loading screens). 'The quest says 'requires 1 open inventory slot.' What does that mean?' That means that in order to complete the quest, you need to have an empty spot in your inventory/backpack. If your inventory is full, you can make space by selling items, throwing items away (if you REALLY need an open space right then and there), or by placing items in the Vault for safe keeping. 'OTHER QUESTIONS' 'How do I open up a Private Shop?' Once you reach level 30, you may open a Private Shop to sell equipment and items. First, you must stay in Starglade to set up shop. Open up your inventory (B), and click "Private Shop." Drag your items into the "Private Shop" window, input the amount you would like to sell it at, write down your shop name and open your own shop! See our Item Basic Guide for more details 'I'm stuck! How do I get out?' Sometimes you may move into a place you shouldn't be. If you are stuck, try to re-login. Using a Town Portal scroll will also solve this issue. If the problem still persists, please file a ticket and the staff will assist you. 'There are too many people on my screen!' Click "?" to hide players. Additionally, you may click "Show/hide effects" at the bottom of the mini map to hide magic effects. 'Where is the Item Mall?' To get to the Item Mall click the shopping cart in the top right corner under the mini map. 'How do I Change Channels/Instances?' At the top left of your minimap is a small "L#". Click that, and a drop down menu opens. Pick the instance you want, and enter! Some places have more than 5 instances (Monster Island East, is one example), and some have less (Monster Island West). Some only have one instance! These are usually dungeons/pvp battlegrounds, and the like. 'How do you make a guild? Where do you make one?' Currently, it costs 5 gold to make a guild. If you go to Starglade and press "M" to open the map, click on the Guild Management Officer's name and it will route you to him. 'Are there rankings? How do I see them?' If you click the "Trophy" button beside the mini-map, it will open the rankings. 'What are buffs?' Buffs are special spells that can be cast on players to give them increased stats. Priests can buff defense (mdef and pdef), attack (matk and patk), and Scion priests can buff all base stats. Knights can buff party members with increased HP. 'What are the computer requirements?' Crystal Saga does not require much for computer requirements, making it easy to play with little to no lag. Here are the suggested requirements: : 'Gameplay is lagging. What can I do to get rid of it? ' Try closing your browser and logging back in again. If that doesn't help, check your CPU usuage. Generally, CS lags when the CPU usuage is high, perhaps close a few windows that you aren't using. If that doesn't work, then restart the computer. You can also sometimes reduce lag by using the DL (direct link) rather than playing it with the frame of the gaming site around it. 'I tried to add a player as a friend but it says he is offline' Players can only be added while online. The best way to add someone who is offline is to either a) if they are in a guild or similar where you can view whether they are online or not, wait until they are online to request, b) whisper them to see whether they are online (if the player is offline or does not exist a short message will appear int he center of the screen saying the player is offline) or c) periodically attempt to add them via the friends panel. to do this the name must be written out exactly the way they appear in chat, including server number is the servers have been merged and therefore have the original server IDs on character names (eg (S17)Cookie or (S1)Krazy) 'Character Creation and Deletion' Once choosing a server, you will see the following page. If you just registered, click the "Create" button to create a new character. If you would like to delete a character, click "Delete." Please be careful when deleting characters – We will not be able to retrieve your deleted character(s). 'How can i Trade?' First, click on the character you would like to trade with. Next, click on the avatar at the top of the screen. Click "Trade." Drag items into the trade window, then click "Ready." Once both have agreed, click "Confirm." Guild Questions 'I tried to enter the Guild Resource Battleground,but i cannot enter.' The Reason is you are not in a Guild or you didn't Accept the Guild Resource Battleground Quest.Join Some Guilds and Accept the Quest to get there. 'In the 'Nimbus Crystal Event,I thought there was loot but there was not. You must be in Another Guild who Didn't Kill Gotor the Protector. 'I killed the Food Boss,but there was no guild Food.' Maybe Another Player Beside You Killed it,not you. Category:Game Mechanics